Beg for a Promise
by Reposhillo
Summary: Grimmjow and Rukia have a midnight chat.


**A/N: No words. My first GrimmRuki story inspired by Eavns Blue songs Beg and The Promise and the Threat. So much OOCness but I tried.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

 **Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated**

* * *

Two figures lied shoulder to shoulder, tangled in between wrinkled sheets as the night's somber silence engulfed them. One was a towering man, with teal colored hair and bright electric blue eyes to match along with a thick, toned frame. One would mistake him for a handsome human if not for the hollow mask fragment adorning his face or the large hole placed upon his abdomen. The other was a much, much smaller being, with a tiny thin frame and short slender limbs. Her hair was as black as that of their many shared nights, and her violet hues glittered in the silence of the room.

The man crossed his arms under his head and leaned on them, flickering his gaze towards his lover. "Ya' usually ramble about stupid shit right about now. So whats up?" He spoke gruffly, and without the context of these two particular character's personalities, one would think that he really did not care for the answer. But he did.

The woman said nothing, turning onto her side with her back facing him, letting out a soft sigh. This caused the blue-haired male to quickly sit up and grab her shoulder. "Oi! Woman don't turn your back on me. If ya' got something to say then spit it out." He grumbled, shaking the other.

"Stop that!" She finally snapped, trying to wrench her arm away from his rough grip. She eventually succeeded and pulled the sheets up to her mouth as she closed her eyes. "We can't keep this up Jaegerjaquez..."

The man grunted. "Bullshit. I'll keep on until whoever can actually stop me. Now what's really your deal?"

"Nothing...Let it go Grimmjow."

"No...I don't think I will." With that, Grimmjow seized the end of the sheet and yanked hard, causing the small woman to roll onto her back. He yanked the sheet down to uncover her face and straddled her. "Now that we're situated, you're gonna tell me whats up. Now spill." The woman under him opened her mouth. "And no bullshit Rukia."

Rukia's mouth snapped close at the sound of her name, her actual name, coming from his lips. He hardly ever actually called her by her name, so every time he did it came as a surprise. "I...I'm just worried...I..." Rukia trailed off, not sure how she could convey to the Arrancar what she was feeling. She wasn't even sure of her feelings herself. This had gone on so long, behind everyone's back. Behind her friends and superiors. "I just...we're gonna get caught one way or another. Thats how it always is. And I...Don't want to lose someone else."

"I gave you my word I wouldn't hurt any of your little friends when we started this shit Rukia." Grimmjow interjected, leaning down and sinking his long fingers into her soft locks.

"It's not them I'm worried about."

The sheer honesty and the emotion behind those words startled them both, and Grimmjow had to take a few seconds to collect himself. He caught her gaze and from the glossed over sheen those violet orbs had was evident that she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey hey hey, don't start the fucking waterworks. You're tougher then that. I got the bruises to show." He joked, sliding his arms underneath the small body beneath him before he tilted himself back, landing on his rear as Rukia was pulled into his lap, a startled squeak erupting from her. He decided he'd poke fun at her for it later. Rukia placed her small hands onto his shoulder for support as she blinked away the tears. "Now listen ta' me. I ain't going down easy. Never have, never will. You ain't got shit to be worried about, although I gotta say I'm kinda touched. But it don't change the fact that you tend to worry over stupid shit."

Rukia huffed, slapping his broad chest with the back of her hand. "Hmph. How reassuring. Remind me why I keep meeting up with you again?"

"Because you can't stay away from me?"

"Hmph, I think it's the other way around." She snorted, turning her head away from him.

"Maybe so. But we both know why this works..." He muttered, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look back at him. The way his eyes darkened with his own brand of destructive passion caused her to tremble. It was always astounding how he could switch between such a variety of emotions so easily. So unlike her icy demeanor.

"It's because..." She began, only to be cut off by the powerful Arrancar.

"Because we make each other feel. You cool me down, make me slow me down and numb the darker parts of me."

"Charming. From your point of view, you burn me. You infuriate me and make me _want_ to fight."

"Or in our case fuck."

Violet eyes narrowed and Rukia sighed. She'd never get used to that foul mouth of his. "You're the worst Grimmjow."

Grimmjow laughed and tightened his hold on her. "You would't have me any other way. You like this big bad cat." He snickered, before closing the remaining distance and embracing her mouth in a rough, passionate lip lock that he had no intention of breaking anytime soon as he lowered them both back onto the bed.

She'd never let him know that she agreed.


End file.
